


All She Could Do Was Cry

by BARALAIKA



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Guro, M/M, Monsters, Painful Sex, Vore, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → How about some Leon getting fucked up by either a Verdugo or an Iron Maiden? Just getting his ass, and the rest of his body destroyed by either one would be nice :0c





	All She Could Do Was Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awolreel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/gifts).



Oh, Leon… our poor, dear, beautiful Leon. He’s far too beautiful to go unmolested, his body too perfect, the scent of his sweat and adrenaline so intoxicating that he screams out to be consumed by man and monster alike. Even Ashley finds herself utterly intoxicated and drawn into him, gripping his hand as tightly as she can as they escape the rat runs of Saddler’s prisons.  
  
She’s so scared, but Leon will protect her! Her handsome, hard-faced bodyguard… until his head is in the jaws of a beast that leaves her screaming and petrified, covering her eyes with her hands and yet peeking through her fingers in sick curiosity. Ashley sobs, sat in a stinking puddle of her own making, as she shakes and tries to leave her body, wish themselves another try… but there’s no dice.  
  
“Ashley, run!” Leon barks at her, but she’s frozen to the spot. The monster was a Regenerador, but new plagas attached themselves to it and produced spikes all over its body; Leon was intimately acquainted with them already, as spines sunk into his tough muscles and bit mere millimetres away from his fragile, quivering lungs. Her boots slid through her piss and the squelch of her sopping panties against chubby thighs left Ashley bawling, knowing that if death was coming for Leon, then it was coming for her as well.  
  
Said death looked to be at the end of a cock.   
  
A slit had opened in the Iron Maiden’s smooth, featureless groin and from it descended a sticky, vulgar appendage that visibly pulsated and dripped with something that  _stank._ Ashley could smell it over her own mess and keened with fear as she watched Leon snarl against its hideous, dully-pointed tip rubbing back and forth across his muscular ass.  
  
“Leon! I-I’m so scared!” Ashley bawled, so utterly lost, so completely robbed of any knowledge of what to do that she babbled to him desperately. “I wish we’d never come here! I wish we could just go home!”  
  
Leon cringed as a cluster of claws tore open his rugged combats, then his body suit underneath it. A splash of pale flesh became apparent, as Leon’s groin was bared to the dingy air and let his modest cock and balls hang, while his ass could be pried apart. Long, thin spines criss-crossed trough his body and held him in agonising place as the Iron Maiden grasped his hips… and started to probe around for his man-cunt.  
  
Every time the monster moved, Leon’s wounds twisted open and pushed past their limits. They squelched sickly and oozed blood and plasma and yet he gritted his teeth and tried to endure with grace, until an un-greased head found his asshole and drove into it with far too much force.  
  
“ _AUGH!”  
_  
“Leon!! No!!” Ashley screamed. as Leon shuddered in silent, stoic agony. All he had going for him was sweat and whatever secretions his asshole had afforded him, while the Iron Maiden oozed oily pre that started to  _burn_  the soft tissues inside him. Leon’s brow quirked down… and he realised what was going on. Was it already breaking him down to  _eat_? “I’m so sorry, Leon!”  
  
The Iron Maiden’s great, deformed mouth groaned around Leon’s skull and the huge, thick, nigh-on  _blunt_ teeth rolled across the bone and made it groan and crackle along the way. Ashley squealed and covered her ears– Leon had no way. The hulk of a beast gripped Leon partly by the head as it started to fuck him, though it was more as if using a fleshlight than anything else. Leon’s cunt started to give as he was manipulated and shredded inside, the holes on his body pulled ever wider and joined by new ones when squeals of delight or simple pleasure brought fresh growths of spikes that forced their way through him. He  _felt_ his asshole pull inside-out. He was barely aware of his piss leaking out of a fresh hole so graciously bestowed upon him, or of the filth that dribbled down his stomach; the smell of being fucked was horrendous and Leon was willing himself to die.  
  
More than anything, the sound was the worst part. It was every disgusting noise that made Ashley blush, that she’d thought might have been okay if it was Leon making it… but not like this. His ruined asshole was slack and sloppy by the time the Iron Maiden was almost through with him and it seemed as if a thousand holes on his body squelched in unison.  
  
But when the creature screamed, it bit down. Leon’s head finally  _gave_ and cracked, his skull splitting and caving right before Ashley’s eyes. It crumpled in towards his eye, which burst out of his face with the pressure as his jaw fell slack and Ashley caterwauled. The Iron Maiden dumped an insane load of spunk into Leon’s asshole, but found it leaking from several punctures and mingled with filth and blood as it slid down his suit and sunk in. It chewed over and over, until Leon’s head was naught more than a bloody mess. Hair and brain oozed down the monster’s twisted face as it let go of Leon’s body and withdrew its spikes; he fell to the ground… but caught on the Iron Maiden’s cock and dragged along the rough concrete as it staggered towards Ashley.  
  
All she could do was cry. ❤︎


End file.
